


【奶泡全员有】牌桌·饭桌feat奶泡

by kudoameco



Category: Nine Percent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 2





	【奶泡全员有】牌桌·饭桌feat奶泡

麻将文学与美食日志。  
全团向，有16，34，59出没。

4K一发完。

——————————  
（上）  
“换时间了？好的我知道了，我通知大家待命吧。”  
奶泡队长，蔡徐坤，接到了助理的新通知。  
此刻的心情就如窗外一样乌云密布狂风大作。

好不容易九人凑齐，一大清早整整齐齐的坐在客厅等公司的通勤车去拍广告。这时候居然因为拍摄场地的原因，把广告拍摄时间改到了下午，具体时间还不确定。  
外面眼看就要大暴雨，助理还叮嘱他们不可以到处乱跑，如果淋雨感冒或者交通问题不能准时开始，是对金主爸爸不负责任。

原地待命。  
蔡徐坤看了看十六只眼睛望着自己，清了清嗓子说：“拍摄的时间推后了，现在还不知道几点开始，大家就在屋里休息一下吧。不能出去。”

“啊~~我要去玩！去玩！”小鬼第一个哀嚎起来，结束了个人满世界转悠的看秀和录音行程，小鬼只想回家感受一下北京超标的PM2.5。

但是意外的没有多少人附和，能够像永动机一样哒哒哒哒的奶泡里只有小鬼一个，连黄明昊都不想在大风大雨天里出去陪他出去。

“我去写作业好了。”陈·未成年·立·高中生·农，继续为他的暑假作业搏斗。  
“我想回去睡觉。”范丞丞摇晃着他的长脖子，撅着屁股起来。朱正廷也拉着黄明昊要走。

“回去睡觉也行，但是休息就是休息，别给我抓到你们偷偷打游戏。”队长说话间不经意的瞟了一眼乐华三个游戏中毒患者，吓得范丞丞伸长脖子站在原地。

林彦俊拿了两盒酸奶，一盒抛给了尤长靖。“要不是要下大暴雨，我就可以叫外卖了。”尤长靖叹息地回忆起了昨晚的冰箱，里面只有酸奶属于他。

一道大雷劈下来，天色更暗，刚才在看NBA直播的王子异突然“啧”了一声，房里的Wi-Fi信号中断了，4G信号直接掉成1X，视频黑屏，连缓冲界面都没有。  
“网络中断了，只能打电话。”酷的Bro摊开手，十分惋惜的说到。可能雷电击中了他们这一片的通讯塔。

“那看来只能这样了。”队长摸着下巴眼睛一转：“正正，把你从成都带回来的礼物拿出来。”  
“哪个？”被点到名了朱正廷还没明白自家队长要的是哪个礼物，毕竟，他，行走的购物车，太能买。

“昨晚和你说的…那个…增强版现实模拟游戏。”蔡徐坤再提醒一句。  
“收到。”朱正廷蹭蹭蹭跑上楼去。  
温州小机灵动动脑子：“坤坤，我们是要玩大富翁吗？”

“玩点国粹。”蔡徐坤回答道。朱正廷蹭蹭地跳下来，递给蔡徐坤一个LV的皮箱子。  
“呦呦，我们坤哥深藏不露，这是什么好东西？”爱凑热闹的小鬼第一个围了上来，队长把皮箱放在了他们的大餐桌上。

蔡徐坤熟练的打开箱子，一倒一码，哇塞，一套整齐的黄金LV麻将闪瞎了少年们的钛合金眼。  
当初在大厂玩猜词游戏的时候，黄明昊码牌的手势那叫一个标准，现在砌长城也是飞快。

“这个要怎么玩耶？我们玩法好像不太一样。”陈立农抱着作业转移到客厅，看着黄明昊在翻风。  
林彦俊和尤长靖也点点头，附和说到他们玩的是台湾麻将16张，大陆大部分要的是13张。

“而后胡牌也有不同算法…”  
“我们那必须要有风才能胡…”  
“我们那和四川差不多，可以血战到底…”  
“我们那花牌可以起吊尾，胡了加一番…”  
“我们那花牌风牌都不用…”  
“风牌都不用？那你们可以胡十三烂或者七星烂吗？”

伟大祖国…真是地大物博…人杰地灵…啊…  
蔡徐坤的脑袋一个有两个大。

“咳咳，那我们公平起见，就按照QQ麻将来玩吧？”队长说完又被十六只眼睛聚光，哎哟热得慌。  
“就是，推倒胡。不论番数，屁胡也行，能推牌就赢。”  
在一旁写作业的陈立农，通过黄明昊精彩仔细的讲解，已经在草稿纸上总结了出了麻将基本胡牌公式：  
M*AAA + N*ABC + CC  
AAA 是三个刻字，ABC 是顺子，CC 是将牌

行吧，这是大家都能接受的标准玩法。

“牌只有一副怎么办？”又是大喇叭花小鬼举起小手：“屋里有九个…”  
朱正廷立刻掏出了手机：“我叫爱马仕的BA再送一套过来。”黄明昊马上给他挂了电话：“你不心疼钱也心疼一下这么大暴雨里给你送东西的小姑娘行吗？”

“竞争……赢者上位。”队长似乎已经早有计划：“点炮的自己下去，自摸下三家。输的削水果倒水做饭洗碗任听使唤。”  
本来今天原有家政阿姨过来煮饭的，冰箱里食材充足。

这个想法得到了队内欧皇范丞丞的鹅式鼓掌欢迎。

本着公平友好的原则，林彦俊和尤长靖先观战。非酋朱正廷已经自觉去洗葡萄去了，陈立农给自己的作业定下了完成目标，王子异在冰箱包围圈里找出了各式花茶枸杞西洋参。

全团欧皇范丞丞，温州老手黄明昊，横跨海峡小鬼以及自学成才蔡徐坤先发。

奶泡团第一届麻将之王的争霸赛，暨输了的人厨艺的表演赛，以及没特长只能洗碗的替补赛，正式开始。

（下）

四人翻了风后依次落座，蔡徐坤庄家，对家小鬼，上家范丞丞，下家黄明昊。  
一起牌蔡徐坤手气就不错，连着出现了四个小对，但是他上家是个欧皇，打全求人的可能性不大，跳牌决定了他是打七小对还是顺风番。  
“正正，过来帮我起牌。”蔡徐坤叫到，朱正廷塞了个葡萄到他嘴里，大家都等着他起牌，他先问：“摸哪张？”  
深知自己水平大概就是数够十三张牌的朱正廷看着一溜方砖就抓瞎，况且他真的是没打过现实版的麻将，QQ麻将哪里需要自己起牌。

蔡徐坤抓着朱正廷的手摸到长城尾，耐心的告诉他：“从这里，间隔一个，拿两张。”朱正廷依言拿了两张就塞蔡徐坤手里，蔡徐坤指尖一捏，六小对成型，他打出一张白板，已经进入了听胡状态。

当然他没那么高调地立刻盖下牌面，继续观察着牌桌上的你来我往。黄明昊碰下了他的白板，扔出一张六万，小鬼刚想吃，就被范丞丞碰了，扔出个红中；黄明昊又碰下，一张四万扔出来还没听到响，范丞丞又碰下，放出一张发财，黄明昊又碰，扔出一张九筒，范丞丞才作罢。又到蔡徐坤摸牌，朱正廷很自发的帮他摸了一张塞进他手里，蔡徐坤一看，要下那张牌放到牌面里，推牌，挑着眉说：“自摸，七小对。”

“坤坤你这样胡不算，你和朱正廷是两个打一个！”自诩老手的黄明昊跳了起来，本想炫耀一下技术砌个大四喜，然而完全没有发挥技术的空间就被撵下场了，内心十分不甘。他跑去看了范丞丞的牌面，喊着：“范丞丞，我想要的牌怎么都在你这里，不管下回你要帮我摸牌！”  
范丞丞摸摸鼻子点点头。他的牌也挺好的，一上手就是清一色万子，若不是蔡徐坤，不，朱正廷的手气太好，他本可以坚持到全换成清一色一条龙。

输家陆续下场，全场只有小鬼最哀怨：“我还没有得摸到一张牌，就输了。”小鬼在旁边料理台吃着新切的西瓜还不忘freestyle：  
麻将真不简单，  
抓到手里才算，  
自己不是欧皇……

“就得找个伴。”

天了咯，尤长靖也会接rap了。

第二盘林彦俊，王子异和陈立农替换出阵，蔡徐坤仍然坐庄家。没有了一系列开金手指的外挂，这一盘打得十分胶着，要看着快要摸穿了，蔡徐坤手上才两个顺子，一对眼和一个对子，不停改章还是碰不到机会。

这样的情况应该是和对家对死了。蔡徐坤一边观察一边转着边张。林彦俊和陈立农刚刚接触十三张的打法，不出错就很难得；王子异面无表情，大概在演《雀神》，看不出什么想法。

第一盘的输家已经自觉的选择了惩罚项目，小鬼在烧热水泡枸杞，下局要翻盘；黄明昊准备做蛋包饭开始淘米；范丞丞在打鸡蛋，二十多个蛋打下去蛋液金黄十分诱人，黄明昊还加了些淀粉，嘱咐范丞丞搅拌完以后再过一次筛子，这样做出来的蛋皮比单纯蛋液的更好吃；朱正廷在洗番茄，青椒和洋葱，说还要炒两个菜。尤长靖从家里带来的肉骨茶药材包正好排上了用场，他找到最大的煮锅，把药材包和整个蒜头放进水里开始熬，再打开一个灶火开始烧水焯排骨。

“尤长靖，你那么快就开始煮东西，是暗示我要输吗？”林彦俊听到勺子和锅盖碰撞的声音。  
“先下牌桌的人先上饭桌哦。”撇出排骨表面的白沫，牌技没把握厨艺很有信心的尤长靖回嘴。

终于这局打成了流局，蔡徐坤连打两盘不好再占着，就叫换人。黄明昊等饭熟，暂时没事干，马上去凑角。范丞丞也无事，就履行约定去给黄明昊摸牌，抱着一篮葡萄吃得停不下来，间歇塞给黄明昊两颗。  
陈立农一副十分好学的样子，正是兴致最高昂的时刻。  
林彦俊突然觉得王子异是个深藏不露的对手。

“要我帮忙吗？”蔡徐坤给朱正廷穿上围裙。  
“你会切菜吗？”朱正廷指着要切的火腿肠。  
“不会。”这方面蔡徐坤真的没有自学成才。  
“那你洗菜吧。然后再去掰玉米粒，玉米粒要和青豆一块儿下锅的。”

五个玉米自己掰起来太慢了，蔡徐坤叫来了小鬼：“这几个给你。”  
没捞到上场的小鬼，叹了口气开始给玉米扒皮。

肉骨茶的香味溢了出来，尤长靖换了小火开始熬。电饭煲叮的一声提示，黄明昊放下牌就让范丞丞替他打。  
欧皇不负盛名，三下就上手自摸，听到欢呼声的小鬼立刻冲上去准备下一局。

王子异换了绿茶开始煮，今天饭菜里肉食不少，绿茶养胃清热。  
林彦俊被尤长靖唤去找餐具。  
牌桌上的小鬼、范丞丞，与王子异和陈立农又开始哗哗洗牌。

厨房那边灶台不够用了，原来在翻找餐具的林彦俊从橱柜里竟然翻出了一个备用的移动式燃气灶，肉骨茶煲换个地方继续入味。  
厨房灶台那边，奶泡团的厨神忙内们黄明昊和尤长靖分别施展开来。

香气更甚。  
范丞丞第一个跳起来说不打了我要先去偷吃，顾不得烫就挖起一勺黄明昊炒好的玉米青豆火腿片，塞在嘴里烫的直跺脚，蔡徐坤赶紧给他倒了杯凉水。

但是这家伙记吃不记疼，又试图从尤长靖的锅里挖出洋葱牛肉，被尤长靖直接用锅铲敲脑袋。  
小鬼不怕死的来问食用感想，范丞丞仿佛中华小当家的真人cos，呜呜跳着脚说：“好吃好吃。”小鬼跃跃欲试，结果是顶着锅铲两连击回来。

小鬼愤愤不平，写着：  
玉米炒青豆  
不是我的菜  
我有肉骨头

“需要你的爱。”  
第二次偷吃成功的范丞丞，塞了一嘴巴玉米青豆，卡次卡次地接上。

牌桌空了下来，王子异准备收拾，陈立农突然说等等，这很值得纪念。  
“这是我们第一次在家里一起玩游戏，还有……在家里做饭。”陈立农郑重的拿出手机，拍下了这一次未完成的争霸赛。

餐桌收拾好以后，林彦俊开始摆盘，望着放满整个圆桌的餐具，林彦俊说着他的笑话：“桌上空空的，都是餐具（惨剧）…”肉骨茶正在中间咕噜咕噜的冒着泡，“有了家的味道，就是……”  
“喜剧？”尤长靖给起锅前的肉骨茶调味，答了一句。  
“幸福。”林彦俊一摊手，我的冷笑话依然无人能敌。

简单的午饭，蛋包饭配上肉骨茶汤，洋葱牛肉和青椒肉片，还有白糖番茄，象征性的水果汽水。

“干杯！”

“丞丞！你把排骨吐出来！是我夹的…我才不要吃有你口水的骨头！”

“啊，吃番茄。”  
“好酸Ծ‸ Ծ”

“喝了这个汤我再也不冷了。”  
“我做的椰浆鸡也不赖。”

餐后小鬼、陈立农和王子异承担了洗碗任务，叮叮当当的好不热闹。  
小鬼一个手抖，倒了好多洗碗液下去：“啊，为什么这么多泡泡！水槽里都冒出来了！”  
“下次还是吃火锅吧，不然碗碟太多了。”王子异拿出了三双手套。  
“嗯……火锅要九宫格的，这样清汤番茄红油麻辣都不会打架。”陈立农已经进入了点菜模式。

窗外暴雨停歇，转换成淅沥雨声，分外安宁。

“唔，老大下午几点啊，我想睡觉了。”范丞丞打了个哈欠，这会儿吃饱了是真的困了。  
“先去休息吧，待会儿叫你。”队长一发话，陆陆续续的又有人上楼。

终于难得热闹的客厅恢复宁静，朱正廷问坐在沙发上的蔡徐坤：“你不去休息一下？”  
“今天实在是个十分难得的体验……我想把他记下来。”蔡徐坤翻出他记录灵感的本子，一本牛皮纸的手账。

朱正廷顺势躺在他的大腿上，手指卷着手账的边，噗嗤笑了：“写合家欢的题材，上春晚？”

“上春晚多好呀，那我们就能一起守岁了。”  
蔡徐坤拿出笔开始书写。

牌局终有结束，宴席也会散场。  
所以现在尽力让这里发生点什么，以后回想起自己的二十代，记得里还有没有完成的牌局，以及下一次约定的火锅吧。

END


End file.
